


you're so pretty, you're so so soft

by youngjaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, another non-proofread work by yours truly xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaes/pseuds/youngjaes
Summary: Jihoon comes home tired, he receives a bunch of love to make up for it.





	you're so pretty, you're so so soft

Jihoon hasn’t had a free day in so long. He loves his job, he truly does, but it can become overwhelming and tiring after spending so many hours in the studio.

When he comes home, the first thing he notices are the shoes in the entrance, meaning Soonyoung is already home, but nowhere to be seen. He scans the living room and then the kitchen, Soonyoung wasn’t in neither of those places.

There were only two options left, the bathroom or their bedroom, he goes for the bedroom first and there he was. Instead of sleeping (like he should be), he was writing and organizing some files he had on top of his desk.

Dragging his feet, Jihoon slowly reaches his boyfriend and places his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Oh, you are home”, the older male turns around immediately and gives him a peck on the lips, Jihoon groans and tiredly drags his body to their bed, “Rough week, huh?” Soonyoung asks as he places all the files on the desks and lays next to his boyfriend.

Jihoon normally doesn’t complain about his job, it’s exactly what he wanted, and the pay is enough for Soonyoung and him to live comfortably. But he had been locked in the studio for 10 hours, no breaks, trying to perfect the song he was composing for a new singer that the company wanted to debut soon, “I’m so fucking tired Soonie,” he complained as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend “I was locked on the studio for so long I almost forgot I had to eat”, which was not a daily occurrence since Soonyoung always reminded him to do so, by texting or calling him.

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon tightly and started to play with his hair as he hummed a song that he heard when he had to play it on the radio, “You should rest Jihoonie” he whispered on the shorter male’s ear as he placed kisses on his forehead “I’ll call your boss and tell them that you are taking a couple of days off”, Jihoon hummed in response, clearly enjoying the attention his boyfriend was giving to him.

The younger male started nuzzling Soonyoung’s neck softly, getting closer, that way they could share some heat, as the winter was merciless and as none of them were home that often they had no need to turn their air conditioner on.

Jihoon kept nuzzling into Soonyoung’s neck for a while, causing the taller male to melt into the embrace, enjoying the touch. Once he stopped, Soonyoung turned around so he could face his boyfriend, their faces were so close that Jihoon could not help but connect their lips together, a soft kiss, slow and comforting. Soonyoung placed his hand on his boyfriend’s neck and brought him closer, so close they could feel the heat irradiating from their bodies. Their legs entangled together as they broke apart. No words were needed afterwards, they smiled at each other and cuddled some more.

* * *

 

Soonyoung woke up at 9PM, slightly drowsy from the two-hour nap he had just taken. He smiled as he felt Jihoon’s arm around his waist, keeping him close. “Ji, wake up”, he muttered “We need to have dinner”

Jihoon didn’t even flinch, he was in deep sleep. Soonyoung giggled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, causing the other male to move “Let me sleep, I deserve it” he answered, still refusing to open his eyes.

Soonyoung decided the best way to wake Jihoon up was with kisses, he started by placing some on top of his head, then on his forehead to then move to his cheeks and his nose, skipping the lips on purpose. He giggled as his boyfriend pretended to still be asleep, he continued down to his neck, leaving lovebites as he went further down. He kissed Jihoon’s collarbones and made his way down until the shorter male’s belly and then stopping abruptly.

Jihoon whined at the sudden lost of warmth, “Keep going” he weekly mumbled. Soonyoung smiled, Jihoon looked breathless, waiting for more, but he wasn’t going to give in. They needed to eat.

Soonyoung came up and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss, lips barely touching, so chaste that it left him breathless as well. He tried to compose himself but the sight of Jihoon laying on their bed, arms open, his breathing becoming more irregular. “Mmm, Soonie, please” Jihoon looked so beautiful, even if the room was dark his eyes shined more than any star in the sky.

Just as he became more aware of his surroundings, his stomach growled, demanding him to eat “No, let’s go eat. C’mon”, Jihoon whimpered but stood up nonetheless, not without placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, leaving him out of breath.

Once they settled in the kitchen Jihoon asked the big question, “What are we going to eat?”. To be honest, Soonyoung hadn’t thought of that and he was way too tired to cook.

He placed his elbow on the counter and looked at Jihoon, “Shall we order chinese takeout?” he said with a smile, his boyfriend couldn’t resist his charming smiles. Jihoon simply nodded and then went to their living room and settled himself on the sofa, that meant he had to order. He decided to order stir fried rice and zhajiangmian, their favorites and then settled himself next to his boyfriend.

Jihoon had turned on the TV and was watching a show he didn’t know the name of. He placed his head on the shorter male’s shoulder and grabbed his hand, he softly started stroking Jihoon’s knuckles with his thumb, softly, to then interlace their fingers. “I love you”, he mouthed. Jihoon stopped watching the show and looked at him, smiling “God, I love you so much”, he said again, squeezing their hands.

Jihoon giggled at his boyfriend, “I’m not God but I love you too”, he squeezed Soonyoung’s hand back, reassuring him.

The food wasn’t arriving any time soon so Soonyoung decided to lay his head on top of Jihoon’s legs, and so he did. After a few seconds, Jihoon immediately started running his hands through the taller male’s hair, untangling any knots, massaging his scalp and of course, making him fall asleep.

After what felt like 10 minutes, someone knocked the door, “Soonyoung, get up it’s our food”, Jihoon starts moving his boyfriend to wake him up

“I don’t want to” Soonyoung mumbles, still sleepy

Jihoon laughs, “Then move so I can get the door” he replies softly and Soonyoung moves, letting him stand up. He pays for their food and gives the delivery boy a tip and goes back to their living room. Once the small table is set up, Soonyoung finally gets up and joins him to have dinner.

Soonyoung yawns and makes Jihoon laugh, “Thank you for the food” he said before digging into his stir-fried rice.

Jihoon munches into his food, “Thank you, actually. I paid with your card”, he said as he put some more noodles into his mouth.

Once they both finished, Soonyoung cleaned the table and took out the trash, and then went back to their living room only to find Jihoon was nowhere to be seen. He went to their bedroom, to find his boyfriend under the covers already, “I’m too tired to shower, come cuddle me some more”. Soonyoung smiled as he changed into his pajamas, his boyfriend wasn’t fond of PDA but loved to cuddle and hold hands when they were alone, in the comfort of their home.

When Soonyoung got under the covers, Jihoon immediately rolled over to his side, urging Soonyoung to do the same, and so he did. The shorter male pressed their foreheads together, noses brushing, just like that they were staring at one another, breathing each other in.

Jihoon took it all in, all the beauty Soonyoung held. His features were perfect, his cheeks were the cutest thing ever and sometimes he had to fight back the urge to pinch them, his eyes formed what his boyfriend liked to call “10 hour, 10 minute”, his nose was perfectly placed on his face and those lips were plump and soft, and when he pouted _oh god the pout, it’s the cutest thing he does._

Soonyoung was staring him down as well, making sure he’d never forget how Jihoon looked like. Everyone liked to tease him by saying he looks cute, and he’d agree but when he truly looks at Jihoon, he looks the most grown up of the two. He had a round face, his brown eyes were placed flawlessly on his face, his nose was perfect, sitting impeccably between his eyes. And God, his lips weren’t the plumpest but were so soft, making him melt each time they kissed.

Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore, he leaned in and kissed Soonyoung, slowly, leaving room for more if he wanted to, but he didn’t, he just wanted to enjoy how Soonyoung tasted, savor him whole. He places his hand on Soonyoung’s jaw as he keeps going, creating his own pace. He feels the taller male’s hand go to his waist. He wants nothing more but to be able to save this moment for eternity, but he can’t so he’ll enjoy the moment as much as he can.

He pulls apart and presses their foreheads together once more, “You are the most beautiful person I’ve had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, Soonyoung” he whispered.

He saw the tip of his boyfriend’s ear go red, then he closed his eyes. He was still so goddamn tired but letting Soonyoung know that was more important.

There was a moment of silence before he heard Soonyoung cry, worriedly he opened his eyes and hugged his boyfriend, “Babe, what’s wrong?”, the other male sobbed even harder and kept covering his face, he tried again. “What’s wrong?” he whispered, making sure to be holding Soonyoung as tightly as he could.

Soonyoung tried to compose himself, he stopped crying and tried his best to talk, “I’m just overwhelmed Hoonie, I love you so much”. The younger male gasped, and then smiled.

 _I love you too damn much to even put it into words,_ Jihoon thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's ya boi again, two fics in two days? wow. Amazing, spectacular, showstopping, ok i'll stop  
> anyway i just wanted to write some more fluff because Why The Fuck Not, right?  
> kudos and feedback are always appreciated  
> also the title is from seungkwan and seokmin's song "say yes" i thought it fit so  
> uwu, goodbye xoxo gossip girl


End file.
